The Pirate Life
by Heki564
Summary: A collection of 100 drabbles featuring the cast of One Piece. Different Pairings and Universes; listed inside. First is Garp's thoughts after taking in Ace.
1. No Pairing - Garp and Ace

**AN: Ahhhh I'm not dead! Okay, so my friend and I have a competition going. Whomever makes it to one hundred drabbles first and posts them, wins. This is going to my compilation of them. All different pairings and some times different universes. Some may be pure crack and others angsty. But hey, that's One Piece! Pairings will be in the chapter title so that you can skip if you want. Warnings at the beginning of each chapter and yada yada. Enjoy the ride!**

**Do I still need to say I don't own One Piece? Cause I don't.**

* * *

Heaven Has A Plan For You

Garp looked down at the newborn in his arms, innocent and pure. To be honest, when Roger told him about the kid, he expected… Well he wasn't quite sure what he expected to find. Looking down at the sleeping boy, he knew he would never have been able to carry out the sentence handed to him.

He looked back upon the home the boy was born in; the mother, lying unmoving somewhere inside. She had been brave and strong, holding the child much longer than she should have. She made it only long enough to see her baby and give him a name. A tragic story to be born into.

Glancing back down to the newborn, he sighed. This child would have a future, thanks to him; yet, this future would be full of hardships. The heavens either smiled upon this boy, or held contempt. Either way, a plan had been made and a path set. Garp only had to make sure it was the correct one.


	2. No Pairing - The Thousand Sunny

**No pairings on this one. Just a lazy day.**

* * *

Sanctuary

A heavy rain hissed across the deck, soaking anything and anyone caught in it. Fortunately for the crew of the Thousand Sunny, none where caught out in the pouring rain storm; each in their own bit of sanctuary.

Sanji stood in the kitchen, cigarette in hand and knife in the other. He was preparing the large meal Luffy would no doubt be demanding in the next hour. Zoro was napping in his weight room, swords beside him and head lulled to the side as he snored. Below deck, Nami and Robin were enjoying the drinks Sanji had made for them earlier. Robin was reading one of the many books in her collection while Nami counted and recounted the money in her possession. Chopper was in the infirmary, tending to Luffy whom had caught a cold from running in the rain all day. In the engineer room, Usopp was helping Franky with his newest addition to the Thousand Sunny. Brook stood in the boy's barracks, playing a lethargic song on his violin and humming along.

It was a lazy day on the Thousand Sunny.


	3. No Pairing - Pell

**Pell's thoughts after returning to the capital. ****Again no pairing. Well, maybe some ChakaPell if you're looking for it.**

* * *

Home

The first few weeks after returning to the capital were full of hugs, happy tears, and little privacy. Pell was at first confined to his quarters and only after pleading boredom did Vivi let him roam the castle. He would have liked to return to his normal duties; however, he had a king, princess, and fellow guard who prevented it.

He felt like a caged bird at times. Yet, there were times when confinement was worth while. When Vivi would hug him tight every chance she got, when the king would sit with him, drinking and chatting away the afternoon, and when Chaka would refuse to leave his side until late into the night. He may have felt restrained, but he also felt loved. He wouldn't have it any other way.


	4. No Pairing - Sabo

**Sabo's view of Ace's death. No pairings. ASL feels.**

* * *

Brothers

When Sabo had finally earned his place in the Revolutionary Army, he was excited. He would finally be able to head out and find his brothers, drink with them again, _laugh_ with them again. Yet, before he found them, he heard of Ace's death and soon after, Luffy's disappearance.

He grieved for a month, and then he turned his grief into determination. He stuck to doing the Revolutionary Army's work, making his way up through the ranks until he was second in command. It was only then that he heard of Dressrosa's prize in their Corrida Colosseum, Ace's devils fruit. Now with a goal set, he left for Dressrosa.

He would win the Mera Mera no Mi, for his brothers.


	5. No Pairing - Whitebeard Pirates

**Whitebeard Pirates after the war. Kinda angsty.**

* * *

For Family

Marco looked out at the entirety of the Whitebeard Pirates. Everyone was grieving in their own ways. The crew had just lost their Captain and one of their highest ranking officers. Their future was uncertain now. The unasked question hanging over them, 'what now?'

Marco was now the highest ranked member and the decision fell down to him; to disband, or continue on? For just a moment, he allowed despair to wash over him. The grief was overpowering. The responsibilities were too high. He felt like a helpless child all over again. He allowed a short moment for himself before pushing it aside to make his decision.

As he moved to stand over his brothers and sisters, they paused in their murmurings and the few who had cried wiped at their eyes. "We have lost a brother and a father today," he started. "We are injured and have lost sight of hope."

The crew nodded, some calling out in agreement. "But the spirit of the Whitebeard Pirates will not fall!" Here, some cheered until Marco put up his hand. "If you wish to leave you will not be stopped. For those who wish to stay," He paused, looking over the faces of his comrades. "We will take back our place on the seas. For the old man and Ace!" It was then that the whole crew broke out into cheers.

That night, Marco watched over his crew as they drank and danced to their fallen family members. For now they would retreat, licking both physical and emotional wounds. They would be back, riding on a storm of vengeance.

For Pops and Ace.


	6. No Pairing - Ace

**So this next three are based off of an old picture I found and saved but I can't find it to link you guys to it. I looked for like ever. Sorry. Credit for the idea goes to that artist though.**

**ASL: Ace wonders.**

* * *

More Time

Ace often wondered during his imprisonment, what would have happened if Garp had never caught his father or if his capture had been delayed by just a few years. Would his mother have lived through his birth? Would his father take them out to sea? Would they have loved each other as much as he loved his pops and crew? As much as his brothers? Would he be sitting in this cell waiting to be executed?

He hated his father at some times, like when his father's reputation was pushed onto him. Yet, he would wonder if he should hate Garp for taking his father away. For taking away their time.


	7. No Pairing - Sabo II

**Again, based off of an old picture I found and saved but I can't find. Credit to the artist.**

**ASL: Sabo wonders.**

* * *

More Love

On quiet nights, Sabo sat gazing out to sea. It was on these nights he had often wondered what would have happened if his parents had loved him more. Would he have even met Ace and Luffy? Would he have accepted his new brother? Would he have even wanted to become a pirate? And would he have even joined the Revolutionary Army? There were a lot of what ifs in his life but this one was the biggest. If he had been loved, would he be living a different life?

Looking out to sea and thinking back, Sabo believed he had the better life now. He wouldn't trade it for a love he never had.


	8. No Pairing - Dragon

**Again, based of of that picture I can't find. Credit to the artist.**

**Also, important! I need you guys to give me ideas. What do you want to see? Have a specific pairing? AU? Character? Let me know! I can only think up so many on my own!**

**ASL: Dragon wonders.**

* * *

More Freedom

Dragon often followed his son's antics, secretly proud of his boy. He often wished he had raised him himself. If the world had been fee, would he have been able to watch his boy grow up? Would Luffy have become a pirate? Would Garp still be disappointed in him? In them? Would his son have a mother? Siblings? Would his son love him?

The idea of family was wonderful to dream about but was best left behind when he left the bed. Dragon had to leave his dreams to his nights and focus his days of freeing the world from this corrupt government.


	9. No Pairing - Luffy

**I am now officially needing suggestions. I am quickly running out of ideas and I need to beat my friend. So anything you want to see, just let me know!**

**This one was inspired by the thirteenth opening. It makes me really sad. I just had to write for it.**

* * *

One Day

Luffy had always been following behind his big brother Ace. Ever since they were kids, whatever the elder brother did the younger was right behind him. Ace protected him, lead the way for him. If it wasn't for his brother, Luffy may not have survived to be the pirate he was now.

Watching Ace die to protect him, right in front of him, was the worst experience of his life. First Shanks lost an arm to save him, and now his brother lost his life? He couldn't save his friends. He couldn't save Ace. He couldn't even save himself. He couldn't save anyone. Realizing this all in one moment was too much. He shut down.

When he woke he knew what he had to do. He needed strength to protect those he loved. That's what it took to become a true pirate like Shanks. Like Ace. He would work hard and strive for the best, so that one day when his friends needed him, he could protect them. Just like his brother.


	10. ZoSan

**Still needing those ideas guys. Otherwise you get crap like this.**

**I have never written for this paring before and it's probably so out of character I'm so sorry. After reading Stark's stuff for so long this is shit. Oh god I'm sorry.**

**ZoSan**

* * *

Giving Up

He was tired of waiting. Sanji had asked for time, which Zoro had gladly given him. Yet after watching the blonde flirt and swoon over the girls for three months, he had it. He cornered the cook on watch that night and demanded an answer.

"I told you marimo, I need-"

"More time, yeah you said," the swordsman growled. "You've had three months, shit-cook."

Annoyed, Sanji yelled back, "It's not enough!"

"How long does it take to figure yourself out after we ki-"

"Shut up!" He tried to kick Zoro's head, only to be blocked by his sword.

"Why did you do it if you aren't going to acknowledge it?"

Lowering his leg, the cook sighed. "I don't know."

Zoro waited in silence for a few moments. "So what? We just forget it then?"

Another sigh, "I guess so."

Giving up, Zoro turned and walked back to his weight room. He should have known better than to hope for more than what he got.


	11. No Pairing - Law AU

**This is a bit from a multichaptered fic I'm working on. A bit of Law's background. The 'him' is Dolflamingo just so you know. Major gang leader for some background.**

**Law; AU**

* * *

Excerpt

He was eight when his first baby brother was born. When his mom and the baby came home from the hospital, she sat him down and became very serious. His brother, Bepo, had a disease. Albinism, she had called it. It meant that he had to be very careful with his new brother and when Bepo got older he would need special things to deal with his condition. Law had listened to every word and promised to be very careful with him and watch over him like a good brother should. He had studied albinism until he knew exactly everything his brother could experience; it kick-started his dream of going into the medical field.

Two years later and the twins were born, Sachi and Penn. Law was very protective of all his brothers through the years. Watching over and protecting them from all kinds of threat. He treated their illnesses, beat up their bullies, and spoiled them with sweets every now and then. His mom was hardly around, working all night and sleeping most of the days. When she died it was natural for him to take over their care. He was a father at sixteen yet it felt like he had been since he was ten.

He would do anything for his brothers, even if it meant working for _him_. He had promised his mother and he wouldn't break that even if he wanted to.


End file.
